


Rhinestones and Collars

by Aphistas



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run in with a fan goes horribly wrong for Violet when he curses her, and she must find a way to get Trixie and Katya to discover the truth and help her reverse it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Violet sighed from her spot on the cement ground. Her eyes stared at the door of the cage. Everything was grey – the cement was grey, the wire bars were grey, the mat in her cage was even grey – and smelled of piss. At least it had become quiet not too long after the people who dumped her in this cage had left. Her fatigue and the noise had started to give her a headache.

_How could I have gotten myself into such a mess?_

She closed her eyes and took a breath. After she opened her eyes again, she turned and walked over to lay on the thin grey mat.

–

**Three Months Earlier**

Violet gave a short wave to the fans as she stepped off the stage in her tightly laced corset and pinup blonde poodle wig after performing her final number at Micky’s for the night. She blew them a quick kiss and then turned and stepped backstage.

“Done for the night?” Trixie asked as she wiped off her makeup when she saw Violet’s reflection in the mirror from her place at the vanity.

“Bitch, put down the wipes and get me out of this thing,” Violet said as she grabbed a chair and spun around so she could grip the back of it while she presented her back to Trixie. She smirked as she heard a groan followed by the squeak of a chair being pushed against the cheap tile floor.

“The things I do for America’s Next Drag Superstar,” Trixie said with a roll of her eyes as she walked up behind Violet. “Luckily next year,” Trixie grabbed the laces of the corset and began to untie them, “there’ll be a new queen who’ll dethrone you.”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Violet said with little gasps in between as Trixie pulled on the laces to loosen the corset. “I’ll always be your queen, Bitch.”

Trixie dropped the laces as a put-upon expression crossed her face. “And why am I wasting my time with the smallest waste of time here?”

Violet turned her head to shoot Trixie a look. “That joke is so old.”

Trixie raised a partially uncovered eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Violet sighed before she replaced her look with a smile, “Because,” Violet pushed her ass into Trixie’s untucked groin, “we’re sisters, and you love me.”

Trixie rolled her eyes as a small smile cracked, and Violet knew she had won as Trixie picked up the laces again. “Only because you’re my sister,” she said in a higher pitch as she tugged hard at the laces, forcing a gasp from Violet.

Violet dropped her head with a groan. “Fuck…”

“So, you coming to mine after I assume?”

With her eyes closed, Violet nodded her head. “Yeah, don’t have to be on a plane until noon tomorrow, and, Fuck!”

“Not yet, Dearie. I know your waist size is still bigger than your IQ, but that’s not until later.” Trixie smirked as she tugged at the laces a final time and finally got it loose enough for Violet to unhook it.

A horsey laugh followed, “Fuck you, Bitch!” Violet unhooked the corset, and with it off, she rubbed her fingers over the indents in her stomach.

“Katya is right. You really are disgusting sometimes,” Trixie chuckled as she stared at Violet’s marks for a moment longer, almost searching for anything that could need some looking after, before she moved back to the vanity to finish wiping off the last traces of her heavy makeup.

“Ha, ha.” Violet peeled off her wig and let her natural locks down before she removed the rest of her costume, including her thick black collar. After she slipped on a loose shirt and a pair of jeans, Violet asked, “So, I’ll meet you by the backdoor?”

“Where are you going?”

Violet batted her eyes. “I have to tinkle.” With that, Violet stepped out the door. Violet loved spending nights with her Drag Race sisters; they certainly made nights traveling from city to city much more bearable. Pearl always enjoyed playing with Violet’s toys. Max was fun – very sweet one moment and then very domineering the next. Fame and Patrick were so attentive to all her wants and desires; they always made Violet feel like a pampered princess. The past winners were all fabulous in their own way as well. Bianca pushed her hard and was relentless, Jinkx worshipped her ass, Sharon seemed to always want to try something new, and Raja demanded perfection. If Violet had to pick her favorite sisters to fuck though, she’d have to pick Trixie and Katya, especially them together. They just made her laugh, not to mention that she loved Trixie’s dick, and Katya, while she always had some issues with her confidence, they certainly never affected her performance in the bedroom.

While Katya did happen to be out of town that night, Violet still very much looked forward to a night in with Trixie, and so she walked in the bathroom with a smirk on her lips with thoughts of Trixie’s cock.

“Freeze.”

Violet froze as the door behind her swung shut. The cold, hard voice demanded it. She turned her head slightly to the side and saw a man she didn’t recognize holding a knife. Her eyes widened and she swallowed. “Wha-what do you want?”

He had an ugly grimace on his face and a black beanie covered his head. “You…you don’t even know, do you?” His hand with the knife shook, though not from fear – his furious eyes and bared teeth proved that much.

Violet, with small steps, turned to face him more fully and moved further away from him, and also from the door. “I’m sorry, but I don’t–”

He sneered. “Such a self-centered bitch.” He lunged towards her and grabbed her hair with his free hand before she could react.

Violet screamed as she felt the knife knick her shoulder while he yanked on her hair, as he jerked her head from side to side, as he pulled her head down. The room spun as blood rushed to her head, but she fought against him; she shoved his chest, scratched at his arms, and twisted her body until she finally pulled her hair free from his grasp. Clumps of her hair were yanked from their follicles – she could feel a little blood drip from where skin had come up with her hair – and as soon as she became free from his grasp, she ran to the opposite side of the room, away from him. However, she was now at a dead end; the only exit was the door that he stood in front of. She glanced at her bleeding shoulder and pressed her hand against it before her eyes became trained on him. Violet prayed someone heard her scream.

He smirked back at her as he held the knife that had her blood coating its sharp edge and a clump of her hair grasped in his hand. He reached inside his jacket with the hand holding her hair and, after a moment, pulled out a ratty burlap doll with odd plants tied to it with her hair now partially shoved inside a pocket on the doll’s head.

Violet’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?”

The man chuckled. “I think it’s time for everyone to see what a bitch you truly are.”

“Wha-what?”

He did not reply to her. Instead, the man stabbed the bloody knife into the center of the doll’s chest all while he mumbled something in some odd sounding language.

A sharp pain shot through Violet’s chest. The pain blinded her, and she collapsed onto the ground. Her bones felt white hot as they stretched and cracked to reform anew in twisted forms while her spine arched back like a dying dog. It felt like her spine had gown and shot through her backside in a sharp burst of pain. Fingernails snapped and broke off only to be replaced with narrow, hook-like claws. Her fingers shrunk and turned to little more than nubs while the bones from her thumbs’ knuckles scraped against her other twisting bones and snapped tendons and muscles as they shifted higher up and became useless nubs. Her feet burned as her heel stretched to an unnatural length and narrowed into fine bones. Violet couldn’t even scream though. Her arched neck blocked off her vocal cords and made it difficult enough to just breathe. Her lungs felt like fire as they fought for air while her ribs expanded and ached. Her jaw cracked as it extended far out followed by the rest of her mouth and nose. Dark clumps of hair fell to the ground as wiry white hairs burst through everywhere else.

What Violet didn’t realize, too consumed by pain to notice her surroundings, was that while her bones stretched and muscles and tendons twisted, all of her had begun to shrink at a rapid rate.

Violet blacked out.

–

When she awoke, everything was dark. She couldn’t see anything. All she could feel was an odd, burlap like material as she swayed back and forth. She was being carried in a bag by a giant! She screamed.

“Aaa-ooooh!” A howl burst through her throat. Shocked, Violet jerked back, and the giant shook the bag.

“Quiet, you.”

The man! But he was…Violet began to gasp for breath. _How did he become so huge?_ She brought her hands to her eyes. However, instead of the soft pads of her palms, she only felt boney appendages brush up against her apparently elongated nose and cheek before they even got to her eyes, and a sharp nail scraped under her eyes. She dropped her hands. _What’s happened to me?_ She began to whine.

The man-giant growled. Before she could quiet herself, she was flung through the air. She let out a squeak as the bag and her body hit the hard cement ground.

“Let’s see you get out of this one, bitch.”

Violet shook, but this could be her only chance to escape. She began to crawl around as she searched for the bag’s opening.

“Oh, and before I leave, just to give you a little ounce of hope, there is a way for everything to go back to normal. You must find someone who will call by your true name, and that worthless stage name won’t cut it.” She heard his feet start to walk away.

By the time she scrambled out of the bag, the man-giant was long gone. Violet looked around at the dirty alley, and with the glow of the streetlight, she looked down at her hands or, what were her hands. Instead, only greyish skinned, white haired, clawed paws met her eyes. She whined, and she now recognized it as the familiar sound of a small dog.

_I’m a fucking dog._

Violet sat back on her haunches and cried. High pitched whines and little howls broke through her throat. Each time a howl escaped, she’d jerk and jump, shocked from the sound each time, and then her whines would become louder. She cried nonstop; she took no notice of how long she cried, she just couldn’t stop until her throat became sore.

Once her crying had tapered off, Violet just stared at the ground. She shook as the night air chilled her skin; her coat wasn’t nearly warm enough. _What good is it for then?_ Violet looked up at the entrance of the alley. _Where am I?_ On shaky legs, Violet stood up and stumbled out of the alley, nowhere close to being used to walking on four small legs, and just saw a large road and general business buildings. Nothing looked familiar especially at her new height. Shivers raked across her skin. Violet turned away from the light of the street and wobbled back to the bag. At least that could keep her a little warm for the night.

Violet pawed at the bag, and the lack of thumbs to hold the bag open nearly made her want to cry again. She was a fucking dog, a tiny one at that. Violet stared at the bag until she figured out how she could open it in her new form. Using a paw to hold down the bottom half of the opening, and, with a grimace, Violet bit the top of the bag and lifted it open. With some maneuvering of her nose, Violet made an opening that allowed her to stumble back in. She turned in a circle, _Like a dog_ , and lay down on her stomach with her face just peaking out of the bag.

_What am I going to do?_ A whine bubbled out of her throat that she couldn’t hold back.

‘ _Stop it!_ ’ The yip that came out of her made her jump. Violet shook her head. _I can’t feel sorry for myself. Can’t do anything physically tonight, but I can plan. In the morning, I’ll figure out where I even am, then I’ll try to find my way to one of my sister’s place, maybe Trixie’s. She’s probably wondered where I’ve disappeared to, and she’ll recognize me._ Violet sighed as she put down her head. _I hope._ A soft whine left her mouth as Violet closed her eyes.

Violet’s plan did not go as planned at all. She was far too small, and she hated it. She got the chance at one point to see herself in the reflection of a store window – a little white toy poodle, though she didn’t stay looking all that white for long. Being so small, other street dogs would chase her. She would run in muddy puddles and through bushes and small gaps in wire fences to escape. Her coat became matted in places with twigs and dirt; it itched like mad at night when she’d find some little area to squeeze into. Underneath dumpsters worked amazingly well, at least when no feral alley cats were around because of course they had to be bigger than her too. She learned her lesson to stay away from cats very quickly after getting her nose sliced up from one large white main coon.

Pushing over and digging through trash cans didn’t win her any favors from any people either during the times when she’d actually find a way into a neighborhood without being chased away immediately by other dogs.

Violet lost track of time; she had no idea how many weeks she’d been missing, but she knew it had to be a few at least. She felt hungry nearly all the time; she was always thin as a human and as a dog she kept a lean figure, but she had dropped weight. Her stomach felt concave, and losing fat from her hind quarters had made sitting on the hard ground become painful.

When people saw her, they either looked at her with disgust and shooed her away – she heard a few mothers tell their children to stay away and that she looked diseased – or had so much pity in their eyes that she feared what may become of her if they gave her to animal control.

One evening as she walked down various alleys to see if she could find anything to eat, she realized that something about this alley looked familiar. Violet looked around and saw the door. The backdoor to the club! She ran over and started scratching at it all while she let out little yips and whines. _Please, someone, please!_

The door cracked open. One of the bartenders!

“Yip!” Violet felt her tail begin to wag. She turned to stare at it for a second – it had never done that before yet – before she returned her attention to the bartender. “Yip!”

“Hey there,” he said, pity in his eyes. He opened the door a little wider, and she dashed in when he attempted to step out. “Hey! Stop!”

_Gotta get backstage. Gotta get backstage._

She sprinted all the way there to the slightly opened door, and she pushed her way in and yipped, ‘ _Trixie!_ ’ No one was there. She sat down with a whine. ‘ _Katya?_ ’ She looked around the empty room. _Anyone?_

The bartender showed up with an empty box, and as she looked up, the box descended over her, enclosing her in darkness. _Wha’?_ She whined and pawed at the inside of the box and heard something heavy placed on top.

“Don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

Dread filled her empty stomach. Within a half hour, the ASPCA showed up and placed her in a cage in a truck. When they arrived at the shelter, they brought her to an exam room where they shaved off all her matted hair, bathed her, and placed her into a larger cage surrounded by barking dogs with a bowl of wet dog food, a bowl of water, and a small pad to sleep on.

She took a few bites of the dog food and tried not to gag on it. She lapped up the water; at least they couldn’t fuck that up.

After a few more bites of the horrid food just to fill her empty stomach a little, she walked over the the pad and lay down. A little whines escaped as she stared out the wire bars. How was she going to get out of this one?

 

                                               

 

 

 


	2. A New Dog

Katya stared at the invitation in her hand. She’d been staring at it for the past hour. It had a very pretty exterior – white with little lavender flowers decorating the edges, little pastel violets. Katya just had a problem with the invitation’s contents. Part of her felt afraid that if she put it down, though, it would become real. Violet would really be gone, and it couldn’t be. Violet couldn’t be gone-gone. She’d come back. She had to. She wasn’t…because if she was, Katya would have known, so she couldn’t be…and if she was, then Katya didn’t know what she’d do. Violet had to come back. She just had to.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Katya finally lifted her eyes from the card. She stood up with muscles stiff from sitting for so long and walked over to her temporary apartment door. When she opened it, Trixie stood in front of her. Trixie’s eyes gazed at Katya’s red-rimmed eyes and then dropped to look down at Katya’s hand which still held the card. With a small frown, Trixie returned her eyes to meet Katya’s own.

“So, you got the invite, huh?”

Katya nodded. “I don’t want to go…” Katya’s face cracked; the tears burst free and streamed down her face.

Trixie stepped inside and nudged the door shut with her foot as she pulled Katya into her arms. “Shh, shh, I understand, I get it. I’ve got you.”

Katya collapsed into Trixie’s arms and sobbed into the crook of Trixie’s neck. “I-it’s t-too soon! Th-there’s still a chance sh-she’s out there!”  

Trixie said nothing; there was nothing to say. Instead, she rubbed Katya’s back as she steered them both towards the couch so she could sit with Katya draped in her lap while she held her close. Violet had been missing for three months. Her case had practically gone cold with the lack of evidence, and while the police were still officially on the case, they had already stated that they don’t expect to find Violet alive, and now her parents had sent out invitations for a wake. There was no body, nothing but the hair and nails Trixie had found in the bathroom when she went searching for Violet since it had been taking longer than it should have for Violet to meet up for their hookup.

_Trixie tapped her foot as she waited for Violet. “God, Princess, taking your sweet time in there, aren’t you?” Trixie checked her phone for the umpteenth time and rolled her eyes. Nearly twenty minutes had passed since Violet had left to pee. “Fuck, if you needed to take a shit, Vi, you should have just said so.”_

_Trixie pushed off of the wall. It was taking Violet too goddamn long, and Trixie needed to see what the hold up was. She was getting blue balls here._

_When she opened the restroom door, Trixie’s mouth dropped open. Dark hair littered the floor, and she knew those locks very well. She’d always recognize those locks of hair; she loved to wrap her hands around them when she had Violet on her knees in front of her. How was it all here? There was so much. It couldn’t be all of it. Could it?_

_Trixie stepped closer, and her hand crept up to her mouth when she saw bloody nails on the floor._

_She screamed._

The police had been able to collect some samples of the tissue of whoever had taken Violet from Violet’s fingernails, but it led to nowhere. It didn’t give them a lead, just evidence. When Trixie heard of them collecting tissue samples from Violet’s fallen nails, she could only think about how hard Violet must have fought, and then Trixie was reminded of how no one had come for Violet. How she had not come for Violet in time.

After a week, the police informed Violet’s family that they would be likely searching for a body. After a month of no new information, they stopped actively searching for new leads. Since then, nothing has turned up.

As Trixie rubbed Katya’s back, Katya’s fist clenched around the invitation. “It’s my fault,” she muttered into Trixie’s shoulder.

Trixie’s hand stilled. “What?”

“It’s my fault. I-I should have b-been here.”

“Stop that.” Trixie pushed Katya up so she could look into her eyes. “It isn’t your fault. You weren’t even here.”

“But maybe i-if I was, if I d-didn’t decide to stay an extra d-day…”

“No.” Trixie pulled Katya back into her arms, and she wrapped her arms tight around her. “No. You can’t blame yourself. You did nothing wrong by staying in Boston an extra day, staying with your old friends an extra day.” Trixie closed her eyes as she felt tears gather. She wouldn’t let them fall. Not now. Not when Katya needed her to be strong for her. She swallowed back the lump that had risen up her throat.

“But I could have–”

“No. If anyone’s to blame, it’s me.”

Katya lifted her head. “No,” Katya shook her head, “you couldn’t have known that there’d be–”

“And neither could you. There’s no use in blaming yourself for something that no one could have predicted.” Trixie made sure to remind Katya that Katya had done nothing wrong. She knew she fucked up, and she deserved the blame.

Katya fell back against Trixie. “You’re right. I still feel like I should have been able to do something, but you’re right.” Katya didn’t fully believe her words, but she didn’t want to fight, not with Trixie.

Trixie’s hand rubbed up and down Katya’s upper arm. “Of course I am.” Though she refused to speak it, couldn’t break the calm that had finally developed, Trixie knew she was at fault. She shouldn’t have waited as long as she did for Violet. She should have left as soon as she realized Violet had been taking too long. Maybe then she could have caught whomever had taken Violet before Violet vanished without a trace.

Trixie gave her head a little shake. She didn’t want to dwell on her failure while she had Katya in her arms. She needed to be perfect for Katya. “So, do you want to go to the wake?”

Katya’s lip trembled. “I-I don’t, I-I just…”

“Shh, shh,” Trixie combed her fingers through Katya’s short blond hair, “I’m sorry. You don’t need to answer right now. We’ve got some time before we have to decide.”

Katya nodded. “Thank you.” Katya cuddled deeper into Trixie’s side. “Can you just keep holding me? Just for awhile.”

A small smile formed on Trixie’s lips. “As long as you want.” They both settled deeper into the couch and just held each other.

Their musk and shared body heat relaxed them both after the tears from earlier. As they both became comfortable and settled into almost a daze, Trixie cleared her throat. “So, have you thought more about my question?”

“Huh?” Katya shifted her head only as much as she needed to to see Trixie’s face, and she remembered. “Oh, yeah, that.”

A small, sad smile looked back at Katya. “Yeah. That.”

Katya bit her lip. “I just…” She sighed. She could do this. “I just feel like with what all is happening, I just don’t want to burden you even more.”

Trixie squeezed Katya close. “You are never a burden to me. Never. You know how much I’ve cared about you since Drag Race, and it’s only grown since. I love you so much.”

Katya smiled as her eyes began to water. “I love you too. I just… I know I’m a fuck up, but I–”

Trixie squeezed Katya’s shoulder. “Stop that. Stop calling the man I love a fuck up. You’re perfect for me, and that’s why I want to move in together. Good times and bad, I want you in my life.”

Katya let out a breath as she looked at Trixie. “You’re so good to me.” Katya closed her eyes and sighed into Trixie’s chest. “Yes.”

Trixie froze. “What? Really”

Katya lifted her head and nodded with a small grin. “Yeah, let’s do it.” Katya looked down at the invitation in her hand, and her smile slipped off her face. “After all, we only live once.” A tear came to Katya’s eye, and she wiped it away before it could fall. She was so tired of crying.

Trixie reached over and placed her hand over Katya’s and enfolded Katya’s hand in her own. “Of course. Though, I hope that’s not the only reason you’re saying yes.”

A small smile broke open on Katya’s face as she shook her head. “No, of course not.” She looked into Trixie’s eyes. “You’ve been the only ray of light since this whole fucked up situation happened.”

Trixie grinned. “Well, I’m glad to hear I’ve been such a good source of joy for you because you’ve been the same for me.” Trixie leaned in for a kiss, and Katya met her halfway.

After sharing a short but sweet kiss and their lips parted, Katya said, “So, if we are going to live together, I do have a question.”

“What is it?”

“What would you think if I got a dog?”

Trixie froze from confusion. “Well, I love dogs, but where did this come from?”

Katya bit her lip for a second before she spoke. “It was…I got talking to Pearl the other day – about Violet, you know? – and she told me about how helpful it was having Honey with her and just what a good comfort he was, and it’s just something I’ve been thinking of…”

Trixie nodded along. She could see the benefits of having a dog, especially for Katya.

Katya shook her head. “It’s probably a stupid idea.”

“What, no–”

“It is. I mean, what would I even do with a dog? They still want me traveling a lot once I’m, you know, better, so it would probably have to be boarded, and that’s just unfair on it. It’s just a selfish idea.”

Trixie squeezed Katya’s hand. “What, no. Stop that. It isn’t selfish at all, and we have plenty of options for when you start traveling again. I don’t go out of town quite as often as you, so I’ll be able to watch the fur-ball when I can, and then there’s so many other queens here who would probably love to pet sit. Willam would probably love to let Warner have a friend for a few days after all. It will all work out.”

“Really?”

“Really really. Just make sure you get nothing prissy unless I can dye it pink.”

Katya dropped her head back and cackled. She gasped for breath as she sat back up. “Of course, Dear.” Katya wiped at the couple of tears that had leaked out from her laughing fit. “So,” Katya sighed, “you’re really okay with the idea of moving in and having a dog with me?”

Trixie grinned. “It sounds like a perfect beginning for us, a little cookie-cutter, but we’re already almost an old married couple anyway, so let’s just go all out.” Trixie winked at Katya. Katya laughed in response. Trixie stared at Katya with a soft smile. “We’re really doing this.”

Katya grinned back at Trixie. “We really are.”  

They leaned in and their lips met each other as Trixie’s arms wrapped around Katya’s shoulder while Katya’s hands clutched at Trixie’s shirt. Katya didn’t even pay attention to when she had let go of the invitation.

–

A few days later, Katya drove on down to the nearest animal shelter in Trixie’s car while Trixie worked on packing up Katya’s things for their big move. While Katya had asked Trixie to join her so they could pick the dog out together, Trixie had insisted that Katya pick the dog, that Katya deserved whatever dog she wanted.

Trixie had stayed behind though because she knew she had no right to interfere with anything that made Katya happy, not since it was her fault that Katya was so hurt. It was her fault that Violet was missing and probably dead in a ditch somewhere. She had been too self-absorbed to feel anything but annoyance with Violet’s tardiness; she’d just been looking forward to a fuck, but maybe if she’d been a little more concerned, Violet would’t be gone, Katya wouldn’t be so hurt, so broken. She’d been so self-absorbed that once the police had arrived on the scene and she’d given her statement, she had called Katya, had woken her up, had broken the news in the most selfish way possible and then hadn’t even been able to make sure Katya was okay.

–

_The ringing of the phone woke Katya up. With eyes half open, Katya fumbled around the nightstand until her hand landed on the vibrating phone. “Wha’ is it?”_

_“It’s, it’s, oh God, I don’t even… my fault, fuck, shit, it’s all my fault, and she’s, fuck…” Katya heard Trixie sob over the line._

_Instantly more awake, Katya sat up. “Whoa, wait, back up. What’s going on?”_

_Shuddery gasps came over the crackling speakers. “It’s, it’s, it’s Violet. Sh-she’s gone!”_

_Katya’s chest tightened. “What do you mean ‘gone’? Isn’t she in LA with you tonight?”_

_A loud sob answered her._

_Katya’s heart pounded. “Where’s Violet, Trix?”_

_“Gone. God, the blood and her hair, and I just, I can’t, I just, I need you so much right now.”_

_Katya nodded and mechanically got up and began to dress as her mind began to shut down. She needed to be there for Trixie. That was all that mattered. “I’m coming, Trix. I’ll be there soon.”_

_Katya heard Trixie say something to someone else before she was addressed again. “Thank you so much. I-I, have to go. The police have m-more questions for me.”_

_“O-okay, Trix. I love you, and whatever happened, please don’t blame yourself.”_

_“Love you too.” Trixie hung up the phone, and Katya just looked at the end call screen until her phone turned black. Whatever happened, Trixie couldn’t be blamed for, right? Maybe if Katya was there, she could have done something, anything._

_First thing first, get back to LA and figure out what all happened from Trixie. Maybe by the time Katya got back, Violet would be found even and they could put it all behind them and spend the day together. She focused on that thought as she prepared to leave. That thought took over everything else, and she ignored the other voices that had begun to creep up and whisper about how she failed Violet, failed Trixie, how she was just a failure._

_~_

_Violet wasn’t back when Katya got back to LA. Katya cancelled her gigs for that entire week in hope that some news of Violet would be revealed and to be there for Trixie as the police continued to question her about every detail of that night and her relationship with Violet. The questioning left Trixie shaking and in tears each time. When no news came after a week had passed, Katya left for a gig in Atlanta where she met up with Violet’s drag family – Evah, Kryean, Dax, and Brigitte – where they all asked her for any news, any news at all on Violet’s case. Their disappointed faces when she had nothing to offer them stayed with her throughout the evening and into the night, and as she performed her first number, their disappointed faces morphed into accusatory faces. As she slid into her famous slow splits, she could practically hear them blame her for not being there for Violet, for their sister, their daughter._

_‘It’s your fault she’s gone.’_

_‘You killed her.’_

_‘How could you let this happen to our baby?’_

_‘Our sister?’_

_‘She’s never coming back and it’s your fault.’_

_‘Murderer!’_

_“No…” Tears flowed from Katya’s eyes as she hit the floor while “All That Jazz” in Russian played over the speakers. Her hands covered her face while her legs curled up under her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Her body shook as she sobbed, as the voices finally gained the power back over her._

_Dax walked up the stage and bent down to wrap her arms around Katya’s shaking form. “Shh, it’s not your fault, shh.” She rubbed her hand up and down Katya’s back while Katya sobbed. The sound booth cut the music, and the audience, at least those not completely wasted, fell silent or sobbed themselves as they watched Katya break down. “Come on, let’s get you off the stage.” Dax pulled Katya up and led her down the stairs as Katya just automatically followed along as her mind shut down._

_‘You killed her.’_

–

After pulling into a parking spot by the shelter, Katya took a deep breath. _This is a good idea_ , she reminded herself. She stepped out of the car and headed through the gates that led to the kennels. The dogs barked and whined at her as she passed them, some with wagging tails and others with bared teeth. She saw some dogs cower in the back of the kennels. Puppies and grey-faced dogs. Pits, chihuahuas, terriers. Katya walked passed them all and only occasionally stopped to let one smell her before she’d move on. There was just no spark. None of them seemed right. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all.

As she began walking down the last aisle, ready to call it quits, she saw one of the volunteers talking to one of the dogs.

“Please eat, baby. Come on, please eat something.”

When Katya made her way over to the volunteer, a petite plain looking girl, she saw she was talking to a small white fuzzy thing that lay curled up with its back to the cage door, seemingly disinterested in its surroundings.

Katya squatted down next to the girl. “What up with this one?”

The dog’s ears perked up.

The volunteer sighed. “He was a found a couple days ago. He’s super malnourished, but otherwise, he’s perfectly healthy. It’s just that he barely eats. I think it’s the stress of the kennel environment, some dogs just don’t do well here, but with him not eating and really not even that interested in people, it doesn’t look good for him. It’s just sad.”

Katya frowned as she listened to the volunteer. “It is so sad though I feel like I can relate a bit.”

The dog lifted its head.

“So,” the volunteer turned to look at Katya, “are you looking for a dog.”

Katya faced the volunteer. “Yeah, not really sure what kind I’m even looking for th–”

“Yip!”

Katya and the volunteer turned to look at the tiny white dog who had come over to the kennel door with a wagging tail.

“Yip, yip!” The dog jumped placed one front paw against the door while its other reached towards Katya.

“Oh, my god, that’s so adorable! I’ve never seen him act like that before.”

A small smile began to form on Katya’s face as he reached a hand towards the little dog, no bigger than his hand, until the dog had placed its paw in his own and stilled everything but its wagging tail. “I think I’ve found one that I’m interested in.” Without looking away from the dog whom had never stopped staring at Katya, Katya asked, “What’s the breed?”

“A toy poodle.”

A tear came to Katya’s eyes. Violet’s favorite breed in miniature form. “I want him.”

Violet could hardly believe that Katya had found her. When she had first heard her voice, she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she’s here. Katya’s here. Sure, she didn’t quite recognize her immediately yet, but it that hardly mattered. Violet was getting out of this horrid place!

Even though Violet had listened to the volunteer tell Katya that she needed to go to the front office to fill out the paperwork so she could take her home, a deep shiver still ran through Violet when she watched Katya walk away, but when the volunteer slipped a cheap leash around her neck, _Ugh_ , Violet didn’t complain. Once the volunteer handed her off into Katya’s arms, Violet felt herself actually relax for the first time since she’d been changed. She snuggled into Katya’s strong arms and closed her eyes. _Home_. 


	3. Coming Home

Katya’s heart melted as the tiny, malnourished poodle snuggled into her arms. _I have to be strong for this little guy. I can’t let myself breakdown constantly anymore._ A small smile cracked open Katya’s face as she stared down at the poodle. _He needs me to be strong for him._

_Watch you fail him like you did Violet._

Katya’s smile faded. _No, shut up._ Katya gritted her teeth. _I can do this._

Katya could swear she heard the voice just laugh at her.

“So, have you thought of a name for him yet?”

Katya snapped her head up to the volunteer before she looked back down at the poodle who had lifted his head to look back at her with his big brown eyes. “Um…” _Even his eyes look almost like Violet’s_. Memories of when she first looked, really looked, into Violet’s eyes danced into her head along with a swell of tango music.

_Violet turned to Katya once she had finished her half-man, half-drag paint job. “So, what do you think?”_

_A grin formed on Katya’s own lips. “Very Spanish. So, you going for a half whore, half conquistador for the runway?”_

_“Shut up, bitch!” Violet threw her head back and laughed. “More like a high class Spanish prostitute and Bam! Pablo.”_

_“Pablo!” Katya threw her arms around Violet as she laughed, unable to hold herself up._

_“Shut up!” Violet cackled._

_Katya patted the corners of her eyes dry where laugh tears started to form as she heaved from laughter. “I can’t believe…” she guffawed, “you stupid whore,” she wheezed, “Pablo!”_

_“What on earth are you two hyena’s cackling about over here?” Trixie asked as she stepped up to them, face and hair already completed._

_“Pablo!” Katya laughed._

_Violet smacked Katya’s shoulder. “Shut up!”_

_Trixie just shook her head at the two of them and grinned._

Katya smiled at the memory. “I’m kind of partial to Pablo, I think.”

Violet cocked her head to the side. _Really, bitch?_ As Violet rolled her eyes, her head trailed along, and then she settled back down. _At least it’s a start at you figuring this out, I guess._ Violet huffed. _Pablo…really?_

Katya grinned as it looked like the dog had rolled his eyes at the suggestion of the name. “Yeah, I think Pablo suits him.”

After buying a nutrient dense bag of food, Katya then carried the newly christened “Pablo” out to the car in one arm while carrying the bad of dog food in the other. Once she tossed the bag of food in the back seat, she placed the poodle on the passenger seat as she slid into the driver’s seat.  

‘ _What? Don’t you dare put me down here,_ ’ Violet whined as she placed her front paws onto the center console.

“Don’t you look at me like that, Pablo,” Katya said as she tried to hold back a grin at how affectionate Pablo seemed to be. _How could they have thought he wasn’t people friendly? He’s so sweet._

“Hmph. Yip!” _Don’t you Pablo me, bitch._ Violet pawed at the air. _‘I’ll fucking slide around this car, and I’m cold. Do you even know how cold a concrete cage is? Huh? Do you? So fucking hold me, you whore!_ ’

Katya laughed. Pablo’s barking demands to be held were far too adorable. “Okay, just this once, little guy.” Katya reached over and picked Pablo up only to place him in the center of his lap. “Now, stay.”

_Better_. Violet yawned before she curled up onto Katya’s warm lap. _And we’ll just see about you telling me what to do_. She closed her eyes and let herself drift as she felt Katya’s hand rub up and down against her back.

“You are too cute. You remind me so much of…” Katya cut herself off. _No, I can’t go there. Now now._ Katya gave her head a quick shake. “Now, let’s get you to your new home. Or should I say temporary home since I’ll be moving out? Oh well, let’s just blow this popsicle stand!”

Violet had lifted her head a little when Katya said she reminded her of someone, _Hopefully myself_ , but let it go for the moment as Katya started the car. No need to cause an accident, though Violet had to wonder as to where Katya was moving to. _Finally officially playing house with Trixie?_ Violet laid her head back down and dozed as the thrum of the car and the warmth of Katya’s lap became the most comfortable thing she had felt in a long while.

Once they made it back to the apartment and Katya had parked the car, Katya closed her eyes and let out a breath. _Everything is good. Or, at least will be better._ She opened her eyes and smiled down at Pablo who had just begun to stir on her lap. Katya’s heart melted when the poodle let out a huge little yawn before he blinked his big brown eyes up at her.

“Well, little Pablo,” she rubbed a hand down the dog’s back, “ready to see your new temporary home?”

Violet glanced out the window at the apartment building when Katya announced they had made it. _Finally_. Now, Violet had resources she could use to tell Katya what happened to her. Maybe she could type something out on a computer? _Please say Katya has a computer with a keyboard somewhere in there._

Violet’s musings were cut short as Katya lifted her up and pressed Violet against her firm chest as she opened the car door to step out. The change from laying low in a doze to being lifted high in the air gave Violet a moment of vertigo, and she had to close her eye for a moment to regain her equilibrium. Luckily, it had passed by the time Katya had made it to the entrance of her apartment, so Violet turned her eager eyes to inside the apartment as Katya opened the unlocked door.  

“We’re home,” Katya announced as she stepped through the front door with Pablo cradled in her left arm.

“We?” Trixie poked her head out of Katya’s spare bedroom closet where she had been packing up Katya’s drag. “You found a dog already?” Trixie’s eyes then zeroed in on the poodle in Katya’s arms before she turned her eyes, now sad looking, back to Katya. “Bri, tell me you didn’t choose it because of…” Trixie trailed off as Katya bit her lip.

“I had to.” Katya lifted the poodle up to her face as she manipulated a paw to make him wave at Trixie. “I named him Pablo.”

‘ _I’m gonna make you regret ever naming me that,_ ’ Violet yipped, ‘ _and for making me wave like some dumb doll!_ ’

Trixie smirked as she stepped towards Katya and Pablo. “Guess the name works. Definitely seems to have her attitude at the very least.” She reached out a hand to give Pablo a quick ear scratch.

Violet stilled. _Oh, that feels good…_ Violet’s eyelids drooped halfway.

Trixie then met Katya’s eyes. “Are you sure this is the right dog though? That he’s not gonna remind you too much of Violet.”

Violet yipped when Trixie said her name. Sadly, it was only her drag name, but still; it was certainly closer than Pablo. _Come on. You two whores are smart enough to figure this out. Come on…_

Katya smiled down at Pablo. “He will,” Katya then looked back to Trixie, “but I think that’s what I need. At least for right now.” Katya then held Pablo against her face as she gave Trixie her own version of exaggerated puppy-dog eyes. “So, can he stay?”

Trixie smiled at the combination of Katya’s adorable pleading face and Pablo’s disgruntled expression. _So like Violet._ “If you’re sure, then who am I to say no.” Trixie then leaned in and placed a kiss on Katya’s soft lips.

_Ugh, you’re both idiots_. Violet sighed as she was pressed up in between Trixie and Katya’s chests. As the kiss went on and they seemed to forget about her, Violet yipped, ‘ _Focus on me and not being dumb asses and lifting this fucking curse!_ ’

Trixie and Katya jerked apart, started out of the kiss by the high pitched yip right by their ears. After they separated, Trixie smirked up at Katya. “Hey, remember what I said about dying the dog pink?”

_Oh no you don’t, bitch_. Violet began to thrash in Katya’s arms.

Katya laughed as Pablo squirmed in her arm. “Well, someone doesn’t seem to be a fan of that idea.”

Trixie smirked as she leaned towards Pablo. “Well, someone doesn’t have a choice and will look adorable in pink.” Trixie then gave Pablo a quick pat on the head just before Katya set the squirming poodle on the ground for the first time since she stepped into the apartment.

‘ _Bitch, you try, and I’ll make you rue the day. Don’t think I won’t bite because you know I will!_ ’ Violet yipped at Trixie before she noticed the open drag closet. _Bingo_. Violet silently groaned at the unintentional pun as she sprinted into the open room. About a third of Katya’s wardrobe had been packed up in boxes or bags already, but there were still plenty of various options to choose from. _Just have to find something that screams Violet and not trailer-trash ho_ , Violet looked around at all the cheap fabric and shake-and-go wigs, _which may be harder than I thought_.

A black wig sat near a box that Trixie had obviously been working on when Katya got back home, and Violet pounced on it as Katya and Trixie appeared in the doorway.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Katya said as she reached down to scoop Pablo up before he could destroy anything. She really didn’t have the funds to replace looks destroyed by a new dog.

Violet darted away from Katya’s hands and skittered under Katya’s clothes where she then set her eyes on a purple ribbon sash. _They better get this_. She clamped her teeth around the ribbon just as Trixie’s hands grabbed her middle.

“Gotcha!” Trixie pulled the quick little poodle out from the hanging clothes, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the sight of the purple ribbon hanging from Pablo’s teeth. “Really? You had to find a purple ribbon?” She tugged at the ribbon as Pablo growled at her and shook his head to try to knock her hand off. With a sigh, Trixie then pried Pablo’s small mouth open and took the ribbon away.

‘ _What? No, it’s mine!_ ’ Violet wiggled and squirmed until she fell out of Trixie’s grasp. With a quick shake, Violet darted away from Trixie’s feet and then dove under the black wig that still lay on the ground. ‘ _You two better fucking figure this out, and now!_ ’

Katya couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of one of her wigs covering such a tiny white poodle. “I think you’re a little too small to do drag, Pablo.”

‘ _Fuck you too!_ ’ Violet yipped, still under the wig.

Katya smiled as she kneeled down beside the wig-covered Pablo, and as she lifted the wig off of a very disgruntled looking Pablo, her smile turned into a full-fledged grin. “Yes, you are,” Katya scooped Pablo up with one hand as she set the wig back down to pack properly later, “even if you did look adorable.” Katya poked Pablo’s nose. Pablo responded with a huff.  

“So, closet stays shut from now on?” Trixie smirked.

Katya nodded. “Probably for the best until he gets fully housebroken.”

After they stepped out of the closet, Violet felt her heart plummet as they shut the door. When Katya set her back on the floor in front of the now closed closet door, she gave herself a shake. _I can figure this out. I can do this. Just have be more obvious._ Violet began to walk around the apartment’s living room in search of anything to help her communicate – a computer to type on, something of Violet’s that she could have left behind at one point, anything purple at all. Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest, barring Katya’s jelly sandals which Violet would have to destroy if they continued to remain at her eye level. As she prowled along, she kept her ears focused on Katya and Trixie, who had been discussion the move and how packing was coming along (and, as Violet had suspected, Katya was finally moving in with Trixie).

“So, what’s for dinner?”

Violet’s ears perked up. _Ooh. Something good to eat._

–

Violet’s ears drooped as Katya set a cheap plastic bowl filled with dry kibble in front of her. _Really? This is what you expect me to eat? Fuck that_. Violet took a step away from the food, sat down, turned her eyes up to Katya, and whined.

“Awww, you’re so cute, but that’s what you’re getting.” Katya motioned to the bowl. “Go on, it’s good for you. Full of healthy nutrients.”

Violet glanced at the bowl before she turned back to Katya. ‘ _It tastes like shit,_ ’ she yipped.

“Just leave it out. He’ll eat once he gets hungry,” Trixie said as she placed two plates down that consisted of a simple veggie burger with a side salad.

_Wanna bet, Barbie?_ Violet trotted off into another room and looked around until she spotted the ugly paisley side table lamp – _Where’d Katya even find this monstrosity?_ – by the couch. A brief doggie grin later, Violet jumped onto the couch and climbed up the side – a bit more of a workout than she had planned – and walked onto the side table.

_Do I really want to do this?_ The sound of Katya laughing at something Trixie said echoed into the living room. _Yes, yes I do._

Violet placed her front paws on the lamp and shoved until it fell and shattered onto the ground. She jumped down and ran behind the couch and waited in the shadows for them to investigate the noise.

Katya had been laughing as Trixie told her stories about the girls from the club from Trixie’s performance the other night as she munched on her salad when a loud crash silenced both her and Trixie. They gave each other a look before they shoved themselves out of their chairs and ran towards the sound where the thrift shop lamp lay in pieces. Katya gaped at the destruction.

Trixie’s mouth fell open. “That little shit.”

“Oh, my god, what if he got hurt?”

As soon as Trixie and Katya passed her, Violet tore off to the kitchen table. She jumped up onto a chair and then hopped up onto the table. With her tongue hanging out, she grinned. Dinner was served.

“Pablo! Pablo, come on out, puppy!”

Trixie shook her head as Katya looked under the couch. “I’m gonna go get the dust pan. We don’t need anyone getting hurt on the pieces.”

“Kay. I’m going to keep looking for Pablo.”

Trixie gave a brief nod that Katya missed and left for the panty in the kitchen. However, much to her surprise, she saw Pablo on the table chowing down and finishing Katya’s veggie patty. “Why, you little…”

Violet looked up when Trixie began to speak. She dropped the small bite she had left of the one patty to turn and grab the other whole veggie patty and leapt off the table and tore off down the hall and into the bedroom where she hid under the bed. _I win, as alway_. Violet mentally smirked to herself as she chowed down on the patty. _So much better than kibble._

“Katya! Your damn dog just took off with our dinner!”

Katya looked up when Trixie shouted at her as she took off to the bedroom. “What?” Katya trotted off after Trixie, and she glanced at the kitchen table where burger buns laid discarded on the table top. She stopped right behind Trixie just as Trixie kneeled on the floor to look under the bed. “How could he have even gotten up on the table?”

“Probably used the chairs as step stool. Get over here, Pablo.”

“But, he’s so small.”

“Apparently, he’s a good jumper.” Trixie snapped her fingers. “Come, Pablo.”

_Fuck you._ Violet crawled backwards with her patty that she had nearly finished with a grin.

Trixie stood up with a defeated sigh. “Fine, you win this time, mutt.” A yip answered her. “You’re not winning next time though.” A few more yips answered her that, if Trixie didn’t know better, resembled laughter. “Just laugh it up. We’ll see who wins the war.”

Katya crossed her arms with a grin. “Are you seriously challenging a couple pound dog?”

Trixie pointed to under the bed. “He started it! He definitely needs some obedience training.”

Katya frowned. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

A yip from below answered her. Violet, who had finished up her patty meal, had left the confines of the bed as she licked her lips. _You really don’t want to try me, Katya. You really, really don’t._

Trixie sighed as she stared down at the satisfied looking poodle. “You had to get the spawn of Satan, didn’t you?”

“He’s not the spawn of Satan. He’s a sweetie. He just needs some work.”

At the question, echoes of ‘Satan in a corset’ flowed through Violet’s mind. She turned to Trixie, tail wagging, and yipped. ‘ _Yes! Satan! Come on, Trix, you can figure this shit out!_ ’ Violet spun in a circle and then bounced as she continued to yip at Trixie. ‘ _Satan in a corset! Me! Come on!_ ’

Trixie laughed. “See! Even he agrees with me! You’re just a little demon spawn, aren’t you?”

Violet’s tail slowed and she huffed. ‘ _Dumb whore._ ’ Violet then turned and stalked out of the room where she then went into the living room with the broken lamp. Avoiding the wreckage she had caused, she jumped up onto the couch and lay down on the soft cushion. _At least this is comfy._ Stomach full for the first time, she closed her eyes and let herself doze.

Following Pablo out, Katya couldn’t help but smile as she watched Pablo drift off to sleep on the couch. “He’s so cute.”

“When he’s not destroying things, I guess he can be,” Trixie said as she placed her hands on Katya’s waist.  

“Ha, ha, ha…”

While Violet dozed, Trixie whipped up a couple new burgers while Katya cleaned up the shattered lamp. After a later dinner than planned, they made their way back to the living room. Katya scooped Violet up, which she half-heartedly protested until Katya deposited her on her lap. Katya leaned her back into Trixie’s chest while Trixie’s fingers, arm draped across Katya’s shoulders, danced across Katya’s arm.

“Today was a good day, wasn’t it?” Katya asked as she pet Pablo.

“Other than him being a little terror, sure.” Katya and Trixie chuckled, and then Trixie turned serious. “But, seriously, it has been. This has been the happiest I’ve seen you since…” Trixie gripped Katya’s arm as Katya became tense.

Violet looked up at the two of them when she felt the legs she had been laying on turn hard and tense. _Since what?_

“Yeah.” Katya swallowed. “Pablo’s been a great distraction so far.” Katya’s fist briefly clenched themselves around a tuff of white fur before she consciously relaxed them and gave Pablo a soft pat on the back. “She would have loved him, don’t you think?” Katya turned to give Trixie a shaky smile as her eyes welled with tears.

Trixie rubbed her hand up and down Katya’s arm. “Yeah, she’d have thought he was perfect, though she probably would have reamed you out on the name.”

Violet cocked her head to the side as she sat up on Katya’s lap to look at both of their faces. _What are you talking about?_ She felt her chest tighten. She didn’t want to believe…she couldn’t believe…they hadn’t given up on her, right?

A watery chuckle escaped Katya. “Yeah, she’d have been pissed over the name.” Katya looked down a Pablo who was staring back at her with almost familiar brown inquisitive eyes. “He’s like a perfect match for her, you know? Like from _101 Dalmatians_ and the scene with the dogs all looking like their person? He’d have been a perfect match for her.” Katya sniffled.

Trixie nodded as she blinked back her own tears, not daring to let them fall.

“He reminds me so much of her…” Katya swallowed back a sob. “But she’s gone. Violet’s gone, and she’s not coming back, is she?” Katya turned to lean her forehead against Trixie’s shoulder.

Trixie brought her hand up to comb her fingers through Katya’s short blond hair and squeezed her eyes shut. “Probably not.”

The sob Katya had been holding back burst free as she brought her hands to cling to Trixie’s shirt.

Violet’s heart cracked as she watched them grieve over her. ‘ _I’m right here._ ’ She braced her front paws on Katya’s chest. ‘ _I’m right here!_ ’ she yipped as close to their faces as she could get.

Trixie reached a hand over and scooped Pablo off of Katya as Katya curled up into her. She held Pablo still on her own lap with one hand while her other held Katya tight against her. “Shh, settle down, Pablo.”

Violet whined. _I’m right here…_


	4. Tiny Fluff of Rage

  
Katya’s tears dried as she leaned against Trixie, her body exhausted from crying. She reached a hand over to give Pablo a pat on the head; he had whined for the majority of the time she had sobbed into Trixie’s shoulder.

“Good boy.” Katya rubbed Pablo’s ear as he stared at her with huge sad brown eyes. “You don’t like me feeling sad, do you?”

‘ _Fucking of course not!_ ’ Violet whined as she stood up on Trixie’s lap and took a step towards her. Katya was happiness and joy and her first sign of hope since she got cursed. Seeing Katya cry hurt Violet’s soul.

“Aww, he really doesn’t like seeing his new Mama sad.” Trixie smirked a little at Katya, though her eyes remained concerned for Katya. She hated seeing her best friend and lover in pain, especially over a mistake Trixie made. Even if Katya never blamed her, she was too forgiving for that, so much better than Trixie, Violet’s disappearance would always be on Trixie’s shoulders.

‘ _Bitch, don’t even right now_ ,’ Violet turned to yip at Trixie.

Katya chuckled as Trixie put on an exaggerated affronted expression on her face as she stared at the yipping poodle.

“What? You don’t want to admit to liking your new Moms?” Pablo yipped so hard, his front paws lifted off of Trixie’s legs from the bounce. “Really?” Trixie asked in a high pitched voice.

‘Bitch, I am not playing this right now.’ With that, Violet leapt off of Trixie’s lap and onto the floor before she stalked out of the living room.

“Oh, I think you offended him,” Katya giggled. The little bickering between Trixie and Pablo amused her; it was reminiscent of the bickering between Violet and Trixie before they’d all pile into bed together.

“He’ll get over it.” Trixie gave Katya a squeeze. “Feel better?”

Katya nodded. “Yeah,” she turned to look into Trixie’s eyes and smirked, “though, I wouldn’t say no to forgetting about that breakdown for a little while.”

Trixie grinned. “Well, let’s get to forgetting.” Trixie placed a kiss on Katya’s lips before she stood up and, grabbing Katya’s hand, dragged Katya into the bedroom where they shut the door.

–

Violet lay under the kitchen table, annoyed and upset with Trixie and Katya for not figuring out that it was her stuck inside this body even if it had only been a few hours since she had reunited with them, but Violet was anything but patient for this curse to end. _This is going to be so much harder than I thought._ Violet huffed as she placed her head on top of her front paws. As Trixie led Katya passed the kitchen table, Violet’s eyes followed their feet as the headed towards the bedroom. She perked her head up when she heard the door click shut. _What are you two doing?_

Violet stood up and trotted over to the closed door, and she leaned an ear against the door to attempt to hear anything possibly important. Instead, she got a strong whiff of heavy musk, so much stronger with her new nose. The faint sound of moans and clothes hitting the floor then whispered their way through the door.

_Oh, fuck no. If I can’t get laid, ain’t nobody getting laid around here_. Violet placed her front paws on the closed door and started to bark as loud as she could.

Pressed up against Katya, trading hard kisses while rubbing her fingers against smooth skin, Trixie pulled back with a chuckle as aggravated yips sounded through the door. “Sounds like someone’s upset being locked out,” she said with grin as she leaned back in to kiss Katya.

Katya chuckled against Trixie’s lips, though her eyes did glance at the door. “Maybe I should go check on him? I mean, this is his first night here…”

Trixie ran her hand down Katya’s back to grip her ass and grinned at Katya’s moan. “I think he can wait a little while. Plus, he does need to learn that his new daddies slash mommies sometimes need some alone time.”

Katya grinned. “True,” she said as she leaned in to start placing kisses down Trixie’s neck.

Violet, with her new superior hearing – one of the few benefits of being a dog, growled, ‘ _We’ll see about that._ ’ Thinking quickly, Violet turned and stalked back into the kitchen. Once there, Violet looked around, and her eyes lit up at the sight of a chair that hadn’t been pushed all the way in. _Perfect_. Violet jumped up onto the chair and placed her front paws on its back. She began to bounce against it. With each bounce, the chair began to tilt before re-righting itself, though with each shove, the tilt became larger and larger until Violet felt the gravity pull the chair down in the opposite direction. Violet leapt off of the falling chair and landed mostly neatly, barring a slight stumble, and as soon as the chair crashed onto the floor, she let out an exaggerated yelp full of pain followed by loud whining. _Who said I was a bad actor anyway?_

Katya and Trixie jerked apart at the sound of a crash, and when they processed the cry of pain, they both leapt out of bed, naked as could be, and ran out of the room where they found an overturned chair next to a whining Pablo who had a leg lifted up off the ground.

“Oh, my baby!” Katya knelt down to reach for Pablo, but just before she could pick him up, he darted passed her and into the bedroom.

Without looking at each other, Trixie and Katya trotted back to the bedroom and left the overturned chair behind. In the bedroom, they found Pablo sitting on their pillows while whining.

“Oh, poor baby.” Katya walked to the bed and sat down next to Pablo. “Are you okay?” Katya picked up Pablo, and held him close to her chest. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you alone on your first night.”

‘ _Damn right_.’ Violet snuggled into Katya’s chest.

“That little thing is so manipulating you,” Trixie said with a smile as she sat beside Katya.

“Oh, he totally already has me wrapped around his little paw already,” Katya said as she leaned into Trixie. “You don’t think he’s actually hurt though, right? Should we take him to the vet to check him out?”

Violet froze at the sound of a vet. _Please, dear God, no._

“With the way he ran in here, I’d say he’s fine.” Trixie reach a hand over to rub Pablo’s head, and he gave her a hand a small lick. “Nothing seems serious at least. We can check in the morning though to see if he has a limp or anything.”

Katya sighed and let her body relax into Trixie. “Raincheck on tonight?”

Trixie smiled and placed a kiss to the top of Katya’s head. “Of course.”

The two people then situated themselves under the sheets and blankets and cuddled facing each other while Violet, in her new poodle form, cuddled up in between them both, pressed against each of their warm chests.

_I win_ , Violet thought to herself as she closed her eyes while Trixie and Katya’s combined musk filled the air around her.

–

The next morning, the three of them rose after a lazy morning lie in. Trixie and Katya shared a lazy morning kiss, which Pablo interrupted with a yip followed by a lick to both of their faces.

As Trixie whipped up a couple of omelets, Katya poured a fresh bowl of kibble for Pablo and placed it down on the floor in front of him. “Eat up.” Katya smiled down at him.

Violet glanced at the dog food. _Really? We’re doing this again?_

“Go on.” Katya motioned towards the bowl. “Eat it up this time.”

Trixie shook her head with a smile over Katya’s antics.

“Ooh, Trix! Come look! He’s going to eat his food!”

Trixie smiled as she turned down the heat to stand near Katya as she watched the little dog place his head close to the food dish only to see that instead of touching the food, Pablo bit down on the side of the bowl and flipped it over. Pablo then moved to stand and face the two of them and yipped.

Trixie cackled as Katya’s face fell. “You had to pick out the most spoiled dog out of the lot.”

A slow grin crossed Katya’s face. “Apparently.” She sighed. “So, what are we going to be feeding this little guy instead if he’s not gonna eat the kibble? I can’t let him starve himself.”

“I’ll hard boil an egg for him for breakfast, and you can look up what alternative meal options would be good for him. I’ll go out and get it after we eat.”

“No, you don’t have to do all that.”

“Katya, it’s fine. I also want to pick up my outfit and makeup for tonight’s gig.” Trixie smirked. “Plus, I gotta pick up some decent dye,” Trixie said as she placed a couple eggs in a pot of water and turned up the heat.

Katya cackled while Pablo yipped on the floor.

Violet’s entire body jumped from her yips as she cursed out Trixie. ‘ _Don’t you fucking dare, you fucking whore! You turn me fucking pink, and I’ll fucking wreck you!_ ’

Trixie smirked down at Pablo. “Aww, look at who’s excited to be pink! Oh, Katya, I just thought of something. Wouldn’t he be adorable on stage with me in my most Barbie of looks?”

Violet went silent. _On stage…?_

Katya smiled. “That would be so adorable. Do you think they’d allow it?”

As Katya and Trixie discussed the logistics of having a dog on stage during a drag show while Trixie turned off the heat and placed a lid on top of the pot with the eggs and set the timer, Violet sat next to Trixie’s bare feet. On stage? Sure, she’d be a dog, but she’d be on stage again. Plus, maybe they’d get that she wasn’t just some normal dog then when she’d inevitably outperform them.

Trixie laid out their omelets. “Well, either way, he needs some serious obedience training first.”

“Of course. I’ll look into training courses while you’re at the store.”

_Bitch, we’ll just see how well ‘obedience training’ works out for me, and you already know how well Catholic school worked out_ , Violet thought as she stared at the two of them while the hard boiled eggs cooled on the counter in the bowl of ice water.

After breakfast where Pablo actually remained in the kitchen while they ate, Trixie diced up one of the eggs and placed it in a bowl while Katya jotted down a list of foods acceptable for dogs. Trixie placed the bowl of eggs down for Pablo and gave his head a scratch as he started eating before she snatched up the list from Katya. “Well, I’m off. I’ll be back soon, and then we can get some more packing done.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Katya gave Trixie a quick kiss. After Trixie left, Katya looked down at Pablo who was licking the bowl clean. “Well, it looks like someone here likes eggs at least,” she said with a smile. “Time to start looking into obedience school for you now.”

Violet’s huff at Katya’s mention of obedience school just caused Katya to smile and scoop her up on her lap. _If you really think this is a good idea, go ahead. I always wanted an excuse to destroy those jelly shoes of yours after all_.

After Katya made an appointment for level one obedience classes with Petco, she then carried Pablo into her bedroom where she then started working on packing her day to day wardrobe. After the disasters that seemed to occur whenever Pablo was left alone, Katya figured she’d keep him within her sights until he got some training in him, and her drag closet was out of the question at the previous day.

Katya pulled down a pile of clothes from her closet and started to fold them and place them into her suitcases. As she placed her old shark shirt into the bag, she turned around and saw Pablo dragging her purple V-neck over to her.

“Awww, are you helping me pack?” Katya reached over to give Pablo and ear rub as she took the shirt out of his mouth. “You’re such a good little helper, aren’t you?”

_I’d be more helpful with some opposable thumbs_. Violet huffed as she turned back to Katya’s discarded wardrobe in search of another purple garment as she hoped that Katya would eventually put two and two together.

After about a half hour of packing with some adorable assistance from Pablo, Katya heard the front door open.

“I’m home!” Trixie sang as she shut the door with one hand while her other carried her makeup kit and her green reusable grocery bag filled with plain yogurt, oatmeal, packages of raw chicken breasts, frozen salmon, broccoli, green beans, carrots, apples, and a food coloring set – which included pink dye.

Katya stood up from the floor to head to the kitchen to meet Trixie. “Come, Pablo,” she said as she patted her thigh.

_Oh, fuck no are you giving me commands like a dog_. Violet jumped up on the bed and lay down.

Katya turned to face Pablo when he didn’t come. “Pablo, come.”

Violet flopped onto her side with her back facing Katya. _Umm…no._

Katya rolled her eyes with a smile. “Well, I can’t leave you alone,” she said as she walked up to the bed, “so I guess I’ll,” she scooped Pablo up in her arms, “just have to carry you with me.” Katya smiled as she poked Pablo in the nose who just sighed in response.

She walked into the kitchen and placed Pablo onto the ground and started to help Trixie sort the groceries. When she found the box of food coloring, she chuckled. “You really got it?” She grinned at Trixie as she held the box up in her hand.

“You know I don’t make idle threats or promises.” Trixie grinned back at Katya before she turned her attention to Pablo who had lay down on the floor and looked up at Trixie with disinterested eyes. “Plus, he’ll be so cute in pink.”

‘ _Bitch, don’t even try it_.’ Violet yipped.

“See, he even agrees with me!”

–

When Violet saw Trixie head to the bathroom with the box of food coloring, she dashed out of the kitchen and under the couch. _No way in fuck am I going to be stuck in a poodle body AND pink. No fucking way._

Katya threw her head back and laughed when she saw Pablo dart out of the kitchen and far away from where Trixie had gone with the dye to fill up a plastic bin with warm water and to lie old stolen hotel room towels onto the floor. It was as if he knew what was in store for him. After regaining her composure, Katya, with a grin, headed out to the living room in search of the missing pup. “Pablo!” She whistled. “Come on out, Pablo!”

_Um, let me think about it… No_. Violet scooted further back to press her body into the wall the couch leaned against.

“I’m gonna have to get down on my knees for this, aren’t I? And I usually only get on my knees for paying customers.” Katya laughed at herself as she knelt down and laid her head on the floor to look under the couch. “Found you,” she said with a grin.

‘ _I’m not coming out!_ ’ Violet yipped and bared her teeth.

“Oh, stop that, Baby. Come on out.” Katya started to reach her hand under the couch.

‘ _Fucking stop!_ ’ Violet yipped as Katya’s hand grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. ‘ _Let me go!_ ’

“I’ve got you, Sweetie. You’ll be okay,” Katya said as she brought Pablo up against her chest.

‘ _You’re a fucking asshole,_ ’ Violet yipped as Katya carried her to the bathroom. When she saw the jelly sandals on the ground on the way, she yipped, ‘ _And you just forfeited the right to own any ugly shoes from now on! They’re dead!_ ’

“It’s just like a bath, Pablo. You’ll like it, I promise.”

‘ _Fuck you!_ ’

Katya grinned at Trixie as she held a very vocal Pablo in her arms. The bathroom floor had towels laid out with the plastic bin laid on top filled with warm pink water. “You sure you want to deal with this?” Katya asked as she held up the squirming poodle in her arms.

Trixie grinned as she took Pablo from Katya. “I can handle a tiny little poodle.” She was about to add that she had handled Violet well enough so a poodle would be no problem in comparison to her, but she stopped herself. _This is a happy moment, and Katya is happy. Can’t bring her up again. Not yet. It’s too soon still._ Trixie mentally shook herself. “It’ll be fun, right Pablo?” She poked Pablo’s nose.

‘ _Fuck you too!_ ’

“Okay. You’re on your own with it though.” Katya grinned. “I’m gonna go work in the closet, so just let me know once he’s done.” She waved as she closed the bathroom door to keep Pablo from dashing out.

“So, just you and me now. Ready to get pink-ified?” Trixie grinned as Pablo yipped at her. She started to place Pablo in the water, and he thrashed in her hands. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. I forgot gloves, so my hands will be pink as well. We’ll be twinsies! And I can’t believe I’m having a conversation with a dog.” Trixie chuckled to herself.

Violet’s back feet hit the bottom of the plastic bin filled with pink water that came up to her chest. ‘ _I hate you so much,_ ’ she whined as Trixie rubbed the water over her back while Trixie’s hand held her chest up slightly, keeping her unbalanced to prevent her from moving.

Trixie dipped a plastic cup into the water and poured the pink water over Pablo’s head – keeping it out of his face – and back, and she massaged the pink water into Pablo’s fur. As the white coat turned pink, Trixie smiled. “You’re looking so pretty!” Once she was satisfied with the saturation of Pablo’s color, she let him go to reach for the towel she had laid on top of the toilet seat.

When Trixie let her go and turned her eyes away from her, Violet shoved at the side of the bin and tipped it over, spilling pink water all over the floor as she darted to the door.

“Fucking shit!” Trixie screamed as the pink water soaked through her jeans and socks. She jumped up with the dry towel in hand as she turned to glare at Pablo. “You little shit head.”

‘ _This is only the start_ ,’ Violet yipped as she shook from the quickly cooling water.

Trixie sighed at the sight of Pablo shaking like a leaf. “Come on. Let’s dry you off so I can get started on this mess.”

Violet grumbled. ‘ _Fine. But only because I’m cold. You’re still in for it though_.’ Violet trudged over to Trixie and let her scoop her up in the towel.

“At least you came to me.” Trixie walked over to the bathroom door and cracked it open. “Katya! Come get your dog! I’ve gotta clean the bathroom!”

Katya left the closet and shut the door behind her as she headed to the bathroom. “What?” She grinned. “Did Pablo give you a hard time?” She took a dripping pink Pablo from Trixie’s arms and cuddled him. “It looks like you were successful though.”

“I was, and then he knocked over the bin, and I’ve gotta get this cleaned up before it stains.”

Katya laughed.

“He’s a little demon spawn.”

“Oh, he’s just adorable, aren’t you, Pablo?” Katya glanced at the mess of the bathroom. “You sure you don’t need any help?”

Trixie shook her head with a sigh. “Nah, I got this.”

“Okay.” Katya rubbed Pablo’s head with the towel which quickly soaked up the excess pink water. “I’ll make some lunch for you once I get him dry. Veggie wraps okay?”

Trixie smiled and placed a quick kiss to Katya’s lips. “Sounds great.”

After drying Pablo mostly off, Katya placed him on the floor of the kitchen with a dry towel to prepare lunch. Before Katya pulled out the ingredients for their wraps, she placed a chicken breast on a tray and slid it into the oven to cook it up for Pablo’s dinner later that night.

When Katya turned her attention away from her, Violet snuck out of the kitchen. She wandered passed the closed bathroom door where she could hear Trixie occasionally curse before she made her way into the bedroom where she found Trixie’s makeup kit sitting on the floor. _Perfect start to my revenge._  After a couple minutes, Violet pawed open the clasp of the kit and, with her nose, nudged the lid open. When she saw the Sugarpill blue and purple eyeshadow, she grinned.

–

After a half hour of cleaning, Trixie figured she did the best that she could. She peaked in the kitchen to see Katya finishing up the veggie wraps. “Looks good.”

Katya smiled back at Trixie. “Thanks. Ready for lunch?”

Trixie nodded. “Just going to change out of these wet jeans first. Be back in a hot minute.” Trixie then turned and headed into the bedroom.

From the kitchen, Katya heard a scream.

“You fucking hell beast!”

Katya booked it to the bedroom just as a pink, purple, and blur blur ran by her. When she found Trixie, she saw her kneeling on the floor that had broken makeup containers and powders of blue and purple covering the floor in a circle with patches imbedded into the carpet from being stepped in or, more accurately, rolled in. Her hand went up to cover her mouth. “What happened?” she asked even though it was pretty apparent.

Trixie turned to face Katya, chest heaving. “That little Voldemort’s horcrux destroyed my makeup! That’s what fucking happened! It’s fucking evil incarnate!”

“I-I’m sorry. I thought he was in the kitchen with me.” Katya’s shoulders slumped. “I’m so sorry. I should have kept a better eye on him. I fucked up. I’m sorry.”

Trixie deflated as her anger rushed out of her. “Hey, no, stop it.” Trixie stood up and engulfed Katya into a hug. “This shit happens with pets, right? And you’ve got him enrolled in an obedience class today, right?”

Katya nodded into Trixie’s chest.

“See?” Trixie rubbed Katya’s back. “It’s all good.”

Katya lifted her head and gave a weak smile.

“That’s better.” Trixie kissed Katya. “Now, let’s go find the hell beast.”

Katya giggled. “Yeah, we probably should.”

When they found Pablo, he had one of Katya’s jelly sandals in his mouth, already half destroyed. 


	5. Obedience Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday @theartificialwolf
> 
> A/N: Sorry about how long this took and the shortness of this chapter! I'm hoping that this'll help regenerate these muses and let me finally finish this fic soon! Thank you to everyone who has ever left a comment or a kudos on this fic. You are the ones who will never let me let this fic die and will be the reason it will one day get finished, so thank you.

After Katya had left with Pablo for a much needed obedience class, Trixie let out a breath of relief. Finally, she had a moment of peace since Katya brought that devil dog home. She opened up a bottle of wine that she kept stashed away for moments like these when Katya would be out, and after pouring herself a glass and sitting down on the couch with the television turned on to a Chopped marathon, Trixie opened up Instagram. There, she posted a picture of the makeup mess that Pablo had created before she had cleaned that up as well with the caption: 

“ _Katya’s dog is literally Satan in a fur coat #RIP @Sugarpill_ ” 

Trixie snickered as the comments rolled in. Other than letting out an occasional laugh or chuckle, Trixie ignored the comments from random fans; however, she did pay a little attention to posts made by her friends and coworkers. 

_Pearliaison: honey was easy 4 me, what r you doing wrong?_

Trixie rolled her eyes. She didn’t expect any help there. 

_Mrskashadavis: You got a poodle, right? They can be a challenge without proper training_

_Kimchi_chic: you can always eat it XP_

Trixie laughed as she shook her head. Just like Kim, bringing it back to food.  

_Willam: You should totally bring the little furball over to the show tonight! Love to meet the little devil – willam_

_Courtneyact: @willam, oh, totally agree! bring him on down_

Trixie shook her head with a small smile. She’d have to see just how obedience class went before she even considered bringing Pablo anywhere, let alone backstage at a club, especially after the disaster that was her makeup and Katya’s, admittedly ugly, shoes. 

~~~

Katya shoved open the front door with a grunt as she dropped one of two new dog purses onto the ground before she set the other one down gently to let Pablo out. 

Trixie raised an eyebrow at the two bags and Katya’s sullen expression. “So…how was class?” 

“Don’t even get me started,” Katya said as she forced the zipper open at the top of the black bag with a large red rhinestoned kiss on the side. 

Violet leapt out of the bag with a satisfied huff before she headed towards the kitchen. She needed a drink after all the work she put in that day, and while she would have preferred alcohol, water would have to do for the time being. 

“That bad, huh?” Trixie watched as Pablo trotted off to the kitchen with a faint frown. She’d made sure to shut every door earlier before she even sat down, so he shouldn’t be able to find anything to get into and destroy. Hopefully. 

Katya walked over and collapsed on the couch next to Trixie. “He pissed on me!” 

Trixie laughed. “Really?” 

“As soon as I put him on the ground with the leash on, he peed on my feet. And after the class, I went out and got him a bag to carry him in, and he peed and puked all over it!” Katya pouted as she gestured to the pink camo-colored bag she had dropped in front of the door. “So then I had to get him a new one that he decided he liked better.” 

Trixie ran a hand over her face as she tried to smother a giggle. “Well, hopefully these classes will pay off soon.” 

Katya bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her knees as if the knobby bones held the key to the answer. “I don’t think they will…” 

Trixie blinked her eyes as she turned to face Katya more fully. “Why not…?” 

“Because…” Katya brought her hands together and laced her fingers. “Pablo’s been requested to…not join them again.” 

Trixie blinked. “What?” She gave her head a sharp shake, hoping that she didn’t hear Katya correctly. “Are you saying that he got kicked out of doggy school?” 

Katya grimaced. “Yeah…”

Trixie closed her eyes and rubbed them with her thumb and forefinger as she moaned. “Should I even ask how a little five pound dog soaking wet can be kicked out of doggy school?” 

“He, um,” Katya’s toes wiggled, “somehow started a doggy riot and caused every dog to fight against their owners and against each other?” Katya said even though her intonation made it sound more like a question.  

Trixie groaned as she pulled her hand away from her face. “He’s the devil.” 

After getting a drink – _How degrading, drinking from a bowl on the floor_ – Violet returned and sat at the edge of the kitchen and living room to listen as Katya recounted what had happened that day to Trixie and the terror Violet had wrecked. _See, this is why when I tell you I don’t want to do something, you don’t make me do it. I don’t care if you can’t understand me, you still don’t do it. Like turning me pink!_ Violet shook her head, which travelled down her spine and through her tail. _Plus, that first bag was hideous, and if I could have at the time, I would have shit in it as well. I mean, really, pink camo? Please. That shit is disgusting_. 

“I mean, seriously,” Trixie continued, “how could a dog that tiny cause so many problems in one day?” 

 _Oh, same way I got everyone to hate me for the first couple weeks of Drag Race, hunty._ Violet rolled her eyes. She would have smirked if she could. 

Katya lowered her feeling heavy head onto her hands. “I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

Trixie frowned as she thought back to the messages she had received earlier. “Maybe Willam could have an idea.” 

Katya lifted her tired head over to look at Trixie a frown, and she furrowed her confused brows. 

Violet titled her head. _Willam?_  


End file.
